Parson's Spock
by Scottea
Summary: Spock's POV of Kirk's Play on Parsons. Thanks to Roddenberry and Paramount for the characters I am about to play with.
1. Chapter 1

First Officer Spock stood for a long time watching the slow rise and fall of the officer's chest and knew it illogical to believe that his watching it had any effect yet knowing he had to be there. Officer Tyler was on that biolab bed and on life support after saving him from what the humans called a living hell and this was all he could do for him. The Vulcan knew that the life support was easing the pain and removing the toxins from his bloodstream.

Spock also knew McCoy had seen him enter but had left him alone as the doctor seemed to understand he needed this time with him. For a human who did not know of too many things Vulcan McCoy seemed to have understood this. This time for recalling unpleasant recent past events and making them the past. This was the time when one confronted not only the unpleasant events but also the person or persons responsible for ending the trials and vexation.

What would Tyler remember of what he had done, what he had seen?

No, he had to start at the start.

He had been pleasantly surprised and honoured that Parsons had asked if he could visit the station at a time the Enterprise was due to do what was a normal inspection of their area. Starfleet had arranged for the Enterprise to be in that region doing a delivery run of technical equipment and Jim had reluctantly agreed that he would allow him leave for the six days it would take the ship to deliver the last lot of materials and return.

He had beamed aboard the ship, contacted James Kirk and let him know he was in his temporary quarters, and Parsons had come to show him around. It was an impressive science station and it was obvious that all there were dedicated scientists. Parsons had a reputation for his studies in maximising the mental capabilities of humans and dealing with the mental problems of all species. The other scientists on the station all had their own laboratories as well as the shared one and there was no mention of what they were individually working on in their own time.

After a thorough tour of the shared areas of the science station Parsons had suggested he contact the Enterprise to assure Jim that all was well.

"We'll be back for you in six days. Think you will have seen enough by then?'

"Yes, Captain. I look forward to seeing you again in six days."

"Have fun and take care."

There had seemed nothing unusual about Parsons inviting him to see his own laboratory, a rare honour as he had not hoped to be allowed into it. He had not noticed the two assistants who followed them till Parsons turned to them and said, "Hold him still, now!" which totally caught him unprepared for the sudden attack and the hypospray. He was aware of his mind calling out for Jim's help before the darkness.

He had woken to find himself naked, secured to a metal bed, tubes and wires going from his body to a range of machines and containers, and with Parsons leaning over him smiling, "I finally got what I needed. I have taken the liberty of securing a band to your neck that immobilizes the vocal cords and this band I am adjusting now will limit your access to those parts of the Vulcan mind that allows you to remove yourself from what is happening. You will have no need for food or water and all your bodily functions are taken care of. Till I know I have total control of you I will maintain the level of medication in the intravenous infusion and you will remain in restraints. You are unique and I needed you to advance my understanding of the human mind in a non-human. There has to be a way we can harness the Vulcan mind and Vulcan stamina and strength without them being able to retreat into those mind rules. A way we can get more use from vulcanoids. Think of the advantages that would give us: no more needlessly risking humans when a vulcanoid could be sent to do the manual work, when a controlled vulcanoid can go into combat for us. Now, just this slight adjustment."

In that split second as the realization of what Parsons was going to do to him he let his mind call out to the one who had always been able to help him, "Jim!".

Obviously the activity of his mind had registered as Parsons had laughed as he clamped the band tighter, "There is no escape. That will block the last sanctuary. Now I must start my testing." He had started to walk away and had come back to look down at him, "Captain Kirk has been advised of your death in an explosion in my laboratory which also killed two of my assistants, the ones who brought you here, and I have arranged for your ashes to be transported to the Enterprise on its return. The urn the ashes are in is sealed but they will be given a sample for their analysis and for them I cut off some of your hair and scrapped some tissue from your thighs and checked the DNA myself before packaging it. I will send Kirk the urn, the sample, and the incident report and security film. That way nobody will disturb my testing as nobody will know you are still here." Parson had smiled as he stroked him, knowing Vulcans did not like physical contact, "Nobody knows how much I have yet to learn from you. You will not remember it after a time. You will only hear me and obey."

Time became distorted as Parsons had used him. There was always lights on, there was always noise, and the temperature only remained constant when Parsons was present and doing tests on him as otherwise the temperature fluctuated greatly from being frigid to excessively hot in a matter of minutes. When Parsons was not there the room would also be filled with various aromas, pleasant and otherwise: there was a cacophony of sound varying in volume, and he would irregularly be showered with icy or very hot water. When Parsons was with him there was constant physical contact as Parsons conducted experiments on his mind and body. Parsons was always alone and enjoyed his work. Without the mind rules, without the ability to retreat into his mind, he had found the sensual experiments intolerable and Parsons knew it. To have a moment's reprieve from the torment he would do as Parsons asked only to find that whatever he did to get the reprieve then became expected of him. Not once did Parsons speak to him as a sentient being, it was always either what he was doing or what his plans were.

"You are doing so excellently. When I show my tape of my work Starfleet is sure to give me my own science station and more subjects. For now I must leave you as I have to make a transmission to the Enterprise. Just so that you know what your former Captain says I have placed a monitor where you can see him and hear what is said. Before that, I thought you should hear the transmission I made five days ago, when you died."

"Enterprise, this is Parsons at Science Station Hector Fifty-One."

"This is Enterprise. Go ahead Science Station Hector Fifty-One." how normal Uhura's voice sounded.

"Is Captain Kirk present?"

"Yes." there was a moment's silence and Spock knew she would be informing Jim that Parsons wanted to speak with him.

"Kirk here. How's my First Officer doing? May I have a word with him when we are finished?" the excitement in that voice cut him as Jim had no idea of the cruel hoax about to take place.

"This is a rather difficult thing to have to tell you like this but less than twenty-four hours after his arrival your First Officer and two of my assistants were killed in an explosion in my laboratory. An investigation as to the cause is still in progress and you will be notified as to the cause. I have an urn of his ashes and kept some outside the sealed urn for your verification that they are his. I know he will be missed."

"There, there," Jim had sounded shattered.

"I am sorry, Captain Kirk, but there is no mistake. When you collect the ashes you will be given the security tapes that prove he is gone. You have lost him. Parsons out."

Without the mind rules Spock could not stop the conflicting human emotions in him, anger and sorrow. His anger at Parsons grew for how he had hurt Jim and sorrow at not being able to comfort him. Now this. Parsons had an unusual way of being cruel. Parsons had smiled as the registers clearly showed some activity that pleased him. "I have the ashes ready to send him. Thee is enough of your DNA in the sample that they will not break the seal of the urn and test. Kirk would not allow that. To them you will be dead."

When he first saw his friend the Vulcan ached to comfort him, to let him know he was still alive. He could not remember ever seeing James Kirk look so tired, so defeated, so old, and so unconsolable. What had he been through these last few days thinking him dead?

"Captain Kirk, I am sure you understand why it was necessary to seal the ashes in the special urn."

"Containment of any gasses and contaminated matter. In your laboratory there would have been substances the explosion would have exposed to the atmosphere.""I am glad you understand. Knowing that you would want confirmation I had a small package of the ashes radiated but his DNA is still detectable."

How still Jim had been for a minute and Spock knew he was holding himself together, "Thank you for that."

"I am sure he will be greatly missed by your and your crew, Captain Kirk. He is most unique. What I have learned from him has proven invaluable and will add greatly to future work. A most interesting study. Now, if you will prepare and beam down what I asked for I will beam up his ashes and those few possessions your officer had in his quarters."

In the background he heard a voice say, "Odd if not strange." but could not place it as a voice he heard often on the bridge.

Parsons had come back and smiled as he adjusted the flow level of the tube leading into his left arm, "While I am gone this will slowly work away on those last stubborn mental rules and barriers you still have and finish destroying those the last treatment weakened. I wanted you to see your former captain as soon you will have no memory of anything but the ones I give you. Once this has taken care of the mind rules it will begin to dissolve your memories of your previous life. Soon I will have control of that Vulcan mind of yours as well as the Vulcan strengths, this will have also eliminated your human emotions, then I will have what Starfleet needs so desperately, intelligent and strong units that are expendable. The monitors indicate you still have strong feelings about your former captain. Emotions are rare on Vulcans so that must be your human side, I will get rid of them and gradually you will forget Kirk and all you knew before and will acknowledge and obey only me."

For some time he had watched the slow and steady drip of the liquid and could feel a numbness in his mind. It would soon be time to yield, he would have no choice, Parsons was taking his mind. He had already taken him from Jim as it was clear Jim believed him to be dead. Parsons had been convincing, he had it all planned, there had been no way for Jim to know the truth, no way for anybody to know he was still alive. That soon he would be alive but have no knowledge of life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Portions of this are identical to those in Kirk's Play on Parsons. There was about a month between them originally and I had to remember what was written as I kept no copies as I wrote them from a friend in the U.S.A. before I had a computer. She asked for it to be written from how I thought Spock would see it.**

* * *

A cool cloth over his eyes roused him. Parsons had not done anything like that before. Something was placed over him, the band was removed from his head , then the band from around his throat followed by great pain in his right side as though his heart had stopped. There were two painful injections into his neck and he heard a voice that was faintly familiar saying, "Sorry, I know this must hurt." The tube was removed from his arm and he felt four sharp stabbing sensations around his chest, another two needle sharp jabs on his right side by his heart, then nothing. He was aware that his mind was starting to clear, he became much more aware of what was going on. The sounds of smashing, of somebody running.

The restraints were removed from his arms, waist, and legs and two strong hands helped him stand and held him for a moment as he felt the build of the man against him and all the damaged parts of his mind joyously cried out, "Jim!" as he suddenly pulled the human to him and let the pent up emotions explode. He felt two strong arms encircle him, protecting him, reassuring him, as he cried uncontrollably before the only being in the universe he would allow to see such an emotional display. He could not stop saying Jim's name nor that he had known he would come back for him if he thought Parsons was lying. For those moments nothing existed, not even his awareness that they had sunk to the floor, but the security of those strong arms encircling him, protecting him, and those hands reassuringly rubbing his back as he tried to control his emotions but could not stop sobbing.

Gradually, as though knowing that his mind was clearing, the hands rubbing his back slowed, "Hey, easy. Easy, now. By now Kirk knows I am here but I gotta get you outta here. I came to take you home."

Shocked Spock pulled away and looked at a man he had often seen helping Uhura on the Bridge. Tyler, Peter Tyler. The officer helped him get properly into a robe and held him, walking him slowly around the room till he could again stand on his own although he still needed to lean on the man to walk as he discovered when he tried to walk alone.

Squatting back down on the floor beside him Tyler had taken out a communicator, "Can Vul hear? Can Vul hear?"

That reassured Spock. Clearly Jim had planned this. Jim had sent Tyler. But the officer had said "by now". The man looked at Spock with steady light brown eyes, "Gets a bit crazy now. You're gonna stay here while I drop their shields. You understand? You have to stay right here. They will beam you up first then me."

"Yes, oh yes, he hears. He hears." Uhura quickly said then cut communications and Spock nodded to himself. If this was a covert operation the communicator could be tracked.

"Five here and nine there. Five here and nine there. Trick play. Trick play. Yours."

"Five here and nine there. Trick play. Careful."

"All ways, always."

The man looked at Spock. "You stay here. I'll make it so they don't look here, get all the stuff he has on you, and be beamed out. You'll be home in less than five standard minutes. Just stay right here. Stay here."

Tyler left him for four point two minutes and he had heard furniture being moved and then smelt it, not smoke but an aroma he knew he had smelt before.

A figure appeared at the door, a security guard who paused when he looked in, then moved on. Tyler patted Spock's leg, "He bought the illusion. Stay put."

Not long after Tyler had left there had been the distant sound of an explosion and that welcome tingling of the transporter. He was going home.

Even as he materialized he knew he really was safe. The first person he saw was Jim. Jim smiling as he rushed up the steps and caught him as his legs failed to hold him.

He felt the love and concern swamp him from his friend's fierce embrace as that welcome voice kept repeating, "Oh God, Spock, I thought you were dead. I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were dead."

For a few moments he relaxed into the warmth that flowed from his friend, how he had believed he would never experience this again. Finally he had voiced his fear, quietly so that only Jim heard him, "I admit I thought I would never see you again, Jim. I thought I would never see you again, that I would never feel you this close, that I would forever be used by Parsons. You came back for me."

Then he had remembered the officer still on the science station, "Where is Officer Tyler?"

"We're beaming him over in two point one standard minutes." Kyle had briefly glanced at the Vulcan First Officer then back at the instrument panel and clock, "I have his co-ordinates locked in."

McCoy waved his medical tricorder over Spock as he still allowed his friend to hold him in a reassuring embrace, a sure sign of the trauma he had survived. "We best get you to Sick Bay, Spock. I need to check out those readings and."

James Kirk clearly had known from how he had instinctive tightened his arms around him that he had to be there for Tyler. He had to see him safely arrive. Jim had hugged him back as he had looked McCoy, "I think we'll wait till Tyler is beamed aboard then you can check them both over."

"Beaming up from the second set of co-ordinates."

When he had last seen Officer Tyler there had been nothing apparently wrong with him but there, there before him had been a bloodied Human form that clearly was barely aware of where he was. Gently Kyle gripped Spock's arm to support him as Jim walked up to his officer. "Officer Tyler?"

"Captain?"

"Yes."

Tyler held out a badly bleeding hand holding a recording disc, "Only one. Proof. Spock's." Kirk took the disc and Tyler collapsed to the platform as though he had been pole-axed. Kirk had looked from the disc in his hand to his Vulcan friend as McCoy rushed forward. Spock knew it was the disc that showed all that had been done to him. Tyler had told him he would get it.

"Bones?"

"He's still alive. I'll tell you more as soon as I know more. Let's get them both to Sick Bay."

Jim had not looked at the disc and had given it to him as they waited for McCoy to finish examining Tyler. "I won't ask about any of it, Spock. If you want to talk,"

"It will take time, Jim."

"Just know I am here. I have to go deal with Parsons as he wants to tell me something. You stay in bed a bit longer, till McCoy says you can leave, understood?"

"Yes, Sir. " It was Jim's way of giving an order without it being an order and his way of acknowledging it which they had fallen into years ago.

Some time later Jim had come back and told him that Parsons was to beam aboard and they would trap him as he had not admitted to any wrongdoing. "I want you to wait in a room. We'll see what happens when he sees you."

He had not had to wait long in the briefing room before the door slid open and he heard Jim saying, "I will go see that other officer but first," he stood aside and let Parsons walk into the room, "I want to have a word or two with my First Officer."

"That is understandable, Kirk. You will still be getting used to working with a new First Officer. Mr Spock was an exceptional,"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am surprised you use the past tense now," he stepped into view and knew that James Kirk also saw how Parsons was clearly shaken.

"This, he, it, when I left you were, there is no way, the drug should have, you can't be."

Without moving forward he held up a disc and Parsons went quiet. "When you left me I was restrained and unable to move, I could feel the drug that was entering my body though my arms slowly starting to take control of my mind, this was still recording everything. I want you to see this, to know how it happened. " Only for a moment did the dark eyes meet hazel eyes. Even though he was only going to show a small portion of the recording he knew his human friend, "Jim, this might be,"

"I want to see what you are going to show him."

With a nod he looked back at Parsons, "This will show how one crew member of the Enterprise knew how to get by your security and knew what to do to stop what your drugs were doing to me."

The screen showed Tyler pause at the door, drop to the ground and crawl well into the room before standing to place a cloth over Spock's eyes, put his own robe over the naked Vulcan as he lay strapped out on an examination table. It showed how he methodically removed a band from around Spock's head and another from around his throat, how he clearly knew Vulcan physiology as he injected something right into Spock's heart before removing the intravenous drip and giving the two long injections in the neck and four more injections. Tyler left the area and then the screen went blank.

"He, he, he knew. How? He had it planned. Only a doctor with the experience and skills of McCoy would have known the correct procedure, the correct doses. The injections had to be given in series and at the right moment." Parsons looked at Kirk in utter confusion, "He could have killed him. Who, who was he and what rank? He will surely be dead by now."

"As my First Officer told you, he is a crew member of the Enterprise. Who he is, he rank, and his present condition are of no concern to you."

"Don't you understand, Kirk. A mind that could figure out a way to get through my security system, a mind that knew how to stop and reverse the effects of what I was giving the project, a mind like that could be lost unless I help."

For only an instant Spock had internally recoiled as this man had been taking his mind and only his look had halted Kirk's advance on Parsons as the anger clearly built in him, "You, you have the audacity to talk of a lost mind. Wasn't that exactly what you were taking from my First Officer, his mind? How many minds have you damaged or destroyed in your laboratory? What gives you the right to experiment on the minds of sentient beings?"

"I was only perfecting a way to make vulcanoids of more use the humans, a way we could control them and have ready access to their superior intellect and strength yet with them totally under our control." Parsons looked from Kirk to him then back to Kirk, "We would still have had his mind and body to use. I am sure I have not lost too much time with him, it should only take a few hours to have him back as he was and I can continue." Parsons took a step forward and reached out to grip his arm.

This time Kirk reacted before he could stop him. Kirk charged at Parsons, pinning him to the wall one arm across Parsons's throat, and letting and his anger come out, "You are **never**, and I mean never, going to touch my First Officer nor any other vulcanoid again. For what you did to him I should kill you right here and now but I am a Starfleet officer and I will turn you over to the authorities."

"You promised."

"If we were to play back our conversations you would find I never promised to let you leave. You mentioned it but I never agreed to it. I promised to let you search the ship and you did that. You are now under arrest, by Starfleet regulations, for crimes against my First Officer and, doubtless, before him other sentient lifeforms. "

"You know that I am the only one who can save your other officer." Parsons looked levelly at Kirk, and smiled, "Are you willing to lose another officer, a human officer, for this vulcanoid? A human officer will die in excruciating agony unless I help him, Kirk. You must know a human life is worth more. It will take him a long time to die but I can save him in exchange for this vulcanoid."

In the look they exchanged he could see Jim was trying to control his fury before releasing Parsons, "The officer who saved my First Officer knew the risks involved in his actions. He did not see my First Officer as a vulacnoid but as a fellow crew member of this ship." Slowly Jim walked to the intercom, "Security, our guest is ready to be taken to his quarters."

When he finally woke McCoy was standing beside the bed Tyler was on just looking down at him and obviously did not notice he was awake nor that James Kirk had entered. "I won't admit this outside of this room and am only saying it now as I know you are in a state where you might be aware of what I am saying but I know you will be too confused about it being real or not later not to mention it. I want to thank you for the fool thing you did. Spock is one of my closest friends and means the sam, if not more, to Jim. You have a very rough fight ahead but won't fight alone."

He had half laughed to himself when McCoy jumped as Jim put a hand on his arm, "No, he won't fight alone. How is he?"

"He's asleep. He's going to need a great deal of sleep. He had a moment of awareness and said a few things. Those wounds were infected and he lost a lot of blood. The blast that knocked out the shields also knocked him. He had cranial bleeding in four places, two of which were causing pressure in his brain, rib cage crushed and badly bruised just about every muscle in his chest inhibiting full lung function. ." McCoy sighed and looked at Kirk, "I am more concerned about that Vulcan: he most likely will find a way to blame himself for this and won't want to leave Sick Bay. After all he's been through I did not want to call Security. He could be sleeping in his own quarters."

"What did Tyler say?"

McCoy rocked on his heels and was clearly trying to think of the best way to say what he had to say, "I asked how he knew Spock was alive."

"His answer will be most interesting to hear, Doctor, especially as you told us that he should not be questioned until he was fully recovered." Spock sat up and looked at his two friends then at Tyler.

"He said it was because Parsons used the present tense when speaking about you. He said Parsons used the present tense, not dead or killed, and not body. Present tense."

"Really?" he knew that an eyebrow arched as he continued to look at Tyler, "I did not know he was a linguist specialist. From his actions in rescuing me I would have thought he was in the Search and Rescue branch of Security."

Kirk had walked over and put a hand on his Vulcan friend's shoulder, "He rostered on four years ago as a tri-divisional officer with linguistics, rescue, and physics as his indicated strong areas but an efficient and effective officer in all areas. He has been working mainly with Scotty. Right now he needs to sleep and you could do with some. I'll walk you to your quarters."

"Doctor McCoy said I could,"

"Let me rephrase it, Spock," he had felt Kirk squeeze his shoulder, "I am taking you to your quarters. McCoy will notify us when we can visit him."

"I, I should be here when he,"

Kirk had tightened his hold on the shoulder, "McCoy will let us know when he wakes."

He had been trying to meditate when the call from McCoy came and by the time he and Kirk both barrelled into Sick Bay almost together McCoy had full restraints on Tyler and was struggling to keep his head still, "Hold still, dammit. Spock's fine. I sent him to his quarters for rest. You are safe and back on the Enterprise. You have some poisons in your systems that are causing this delirium. Spock is safe. You got brought him home. You must stay still and relax."

In one movement he pulled McCoy away and placed a hand on Tyler's forehead, not in a meld, more in a reassuring almost human way, "I am here. Be still and open your eyes."

Tyler opened his eyes and the panic slowly faded in them as he recognized him, smiled and closed his eyes, "Told you I'd bring you back. You,"

"I am fully recovered," briefly he brushed Tyler's forehead and glanced at McCoy and the doctor nodded his understanding.

"I'm in serious,"

"Right now you are in serious need of sleep. I will have the restraints removed provided you will sleep and follow medical orders."

"Thanks. I don't like being strapped," regret was almost instantly in the eyes, "Ohmigawd, I'm sorry. I forgot what he."

"That is the past." slowly he had started to release the restraints and paused for a moment to look at Tyler, "I apologize for,"

"There is nothing to apologise for. There is nothing to be discussed. As you say, it is in the past."

For a long time Tyler looked at him and Spock could see that what transpired those few moments of his emotional breakdown was something that Tyler would never discus or disclose to another. No other living being would ever know of his totally emotional reaction to Tyler's holding him, hugging him, reassuring him, and how he had clung to him as he pulled together his shattered self while believing him to be Jim.. No other living thing would know of how safe and secure he had felt while being held by this man. The Vulcan realized that was what Tyler meant by nothing to be discussed and nothing the be apologised for. Tyler nodded and he nodded back.

"Agreed. It is the past." He removed the last restraint. "I will remain with you till you go to sleep and when I return I will advise you of your rostered duties."

"Thank you, Mister Spock." it was more a sigh than actual words as sleep claimed Tyler as he momentarily touch the side of Tyler's face before turning away.

"There will be no further need for the restraints, Doctor. It is clear I should have remained earlier but now that he accepts we are both safe he will sleep. I apologize for pulling you away,"

"You had to help him, I understand, Spock. He'll sleep for a few hours now. I will let you know when he is awake again. You were right, before, you should have stayed as you were what he needed to feel and see to belief the nightmare was over. "

Both the Captain of the Enterprise and the Chief Medical Officer glanced at one another as he closed his eyes momentarily and said, "Yes, it was a nightmare. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I am on duty in ten point four one minutes and I would like to have a few minutes alone before I report to the Bridge."

* * *

A/N As I said before - some of this is like Kirk's Play on Parsons.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bridge crew had welcomed him back and he had been relieved at how he felt being back at his station. This was his home and he had missed it and those around him. When Jim had come onto the Bridge he knew that his friend would have spoken with McCoy about his injuries and in when their eyes met he could see that Jim knew and understood that he had to be at his station.

The shift had gone well and as they walked together towards their quarters he looked at his friend wondering how he could ask what had been bothering him. As so often happened Kirk turned and looked at him outside his quarters, opened the door, and nodded towards it. They entered and when the door closed Kirk looked at him, "I was so afraid I had lost you. I heard you call out for me and I could do nothing."

"I tried not to as I knew it would cause you distress."

Suddenly Kirk had held him in what he knew was referred to as a bear-hug, "Distress? God, what you went through and how I nearly accepted what Parsons said. I knew I had heard you, felt you, after he said you were dead. I thought I was going crazy."

"Jim," slowly he had tried to return the hug, "I knew if you knew I was alive you would come for me but Parsons let me listen as he told you of the explosion. He was most convincing."

"Which is why hearing you, feeling you, after that made me sure I was going mad."

Backing slowly out of the hug Spock looked at his friend, "What I must do now you will think mad, Captain. It is part of the Vulcan way. It is the quiet sharing of horrific events with those who shared them and or saved one from them. I request time with Tyler alone to do so. I will not meld with him. I may do a mind touch if he permits as that would greatly facilitate my fully putting into the past. There are certain events that occurred there that I do need to put in the past."

From the look on Kirk's face Spock was sure he was thinking of what had been done to him by Parsons. He had ensured the disc did not show his emotional breakdown. Jim, of all beings, could never know of that for more reasons than he cared to calculate.

"Tyler is human."

Spock had heard the lightness in his friend's voice and pulled away to look at him and saw the laughter in the eyes mixed with the memories of a few similar times when they had spent to tine to put events they had been through firmly in the past, As he looked into those hazel eyes he wondered if Jim realized how those time had only strengthened their friendship, when the event had tested it and not found it wanting.

"I am very well aware of that fact, Jim. I am also aware that he may refuse my request."

"I could order,"

"But you would not as you know he has to freely grant me this." The way Jim had momentarily closed his eyes let Spock know his friend was remembering and realizing the truth.

"You, you told me years ago about the need of the other to willing do so or the one requesting the sharing would forever relive the event."

Noting how the thought was depressing Kirk Spock said, "Just another way in which the Human mind is so different from the Vulcan, Captain."

"But if he refuses you will forever relive,"

"I have not had much contact with Tyler over the years we have been shipmates but I doubt if he will refuse talking with me which, if he does refuse a mind touch, will lessen the intensity of the recollections."

"We have had some,"

"If you recall, Jim, after every troublesome situation you and I have experienced together we fully discussed it afterwards, you permitted me to touch your memory of it, and I believe you may remember the incident but not the feelings associated with it."

"Yes. I do remember them but more as events I reported on rather than lived through, thanks to you." Kirk had looked at him, "What?"

"I am somewhat uncertain how to ask him what I must ask him to do. How do you ask another who has done so much for you, who is in the physical pain he is in, to talk about it? Most Humans are fearful, apprehensive at best, of any for of what they call Vulcan mental voo-doo. How can I ask him to allow a mind touch if he has that mindset?"

Kirk reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, he felt the love and the concern in it as well as seeing in on Jim's face and hearing it in his words, "I must confess that I really do not know all that much about Tyler but you and I have to know that what he did proves he either does not fear anything Vulcan or that he did not consider that when he went and rescued you, or both. From what I have been told of the man it seems both." another squeeze as Jim smiled, "I know you will know what to ask when you need to."

"I will, of course, have to get McCoy's permission first to even visit."

"Yeah Bones can be a tad overprotective of his patients. Do you want me to tell Bones you are coming?"

"No, Jim. You need sleep. I will go to Sick Bay now. If McCoy is there I will ask him for the time alone."


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy had seen him enter Sick Bay, he knew that. Just for a moment as he had walked in McCoy had looked up from whatever he was working on and their eyes had met. Not a word was said. Only when McCoy nodded did he realize that there was the possibility that the doctor understood him more than he liked to believe. Over the years he was certain that there had built between them an unusual understanding of one another that they would never acknowledge aloud but both knew was there. The doctor had let him have this time without question, he had somehow understood there was a reason.

During those eight point nine four standard minutes when he had been trying to fully meditate he had finished remembering the events in order it and now was the time to be with Tyler and discuss what happened. As he stood looking at Tyler he realized the price the man had paid in rescuing him. He realized that he had, before the incident, perhaps only said perhaps a hundred words to the man in all the years they had served together on the Enterprise.

He stood by the bed and lightly touched Tyler's shoulder, "Officer Tyler." he kept his voice low. Under his hand he could feel the tremors of pain and knew he should let Tyler sleep.

"Mister Spock?" there was just the edge of pain in the voice.

"Yes."

"You,"

"I am fully recovered. I need to talk with you about what happened."

"Knew Parsons lied. Had to get you out. Beamed down without permission while other things being transported. I found you and got you back."

"That is too simplistic. **You did far more than that**. You failed to mention your exact actions, what you saw and did. You also gave no account of the reasoning behind your actions."

For a long time as Tyler just looked up at him Spock was aware of a look similar to what he had seen in Jim's eyes occasionally before Tyler closed his eyes, "I had a feeling Parsons was lying as he was talking in the present tense and I was not going to let him experiment with you, the words he used indicated that was his intention. or anybody else from the ship. I knew that their shields would be down when they beamed up your ashes so I beamed down. Managed to find you, got you beamed back before I destroyed his laboratory and got that disc. I encountered a bit of trouble getting to their computer to lower the shields in time for your beam out, some guard did not want me to do what I was going to do. Damaged them enough so that there would be time to be beamed out after I had destroyed his laboratory and had a look around and knew that it was the only disc on what had been done to you so I took it. Remember beaming aboard and giving the Captain the disc saying it was yours then nothing till here." When Tyler looked up at him Spock realized that the look he had seen before was a shield, he was not revealing all that happened. " I have a lot of charges to answer for, don't I?"

It was still very basic, very simple, yet looking at the human Spock knew that to him the matter was in the past. "What do you recall about finding me?"

For a moment Tyler closed his eyes and then opened them and looked right at him and Spock could see that he cully understood what he meant, "You were on a laboratory table, secured down and naked. There were various tubes going into your body and some band around your head. I merely gave you the medication that would make the removal of the tubes and wires less traumatic and start the reversal of what was given to you. You had some difficulty getting into a robe, but you stayed where I told you to for beam-out as that was where they had a lock on the communicator."

"You remember I,"

"Sir, I remember you expressing your certainty that the Captain had not left you. I remember helping get you into a robe. I remember worrying that you might try to leave where I had asked you to stay yet knowing you would remain there. There was nothing, Mister Spock, that I consider out of the ordinary if that is what you are asking. Nor do I remember anything that anybody else has any business knowing anything about. "

There, it was not only in the past but it was also closed. In Tyler's eyes Spock could see that it was a closed subject. It was something that had happened but was between them and in the past.

"Can you specify how you were injured and where?"

"There was a guard by Parson's computer room who did not want me to use it. We had a bit of a fight then he pulled out some fancy knife and stabbed me several times before I was able to knock him out. I got the shields down and messed up the system so they would stay down then found he had only the one disc on what he had done to you. I took it, then," for a moment Tyler closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip, took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and looked directly at him, "then I knowingly systematically, thoroughly and most deliberately destroyed his computer system beyond repair and that room beyond restoration. I am fully aware of the rules and regulations regarding the wanton destruction of property."

Talking was tiring Tyler and Spock placed a hand on his forehead, feeling how very warm it was and knowing it was from the poison still in his system, ""I wanted to thank you for what you did. You should know that there will be no charges but I know that Captain Kirk will discuss with you the matter of breaching the security of a limited access station. Your method was most resourceful. I would be interested in knowing how you did it, but later. Doctor McCoy will shortly be giving you more medication for the toxins that were injected into your body when you were stabbed. You must not resist the need for rest. We can talk more later."

"Sir, the Captain won't ask about,"

"I have informed the Captain that I would deal with matters that arose from the time I was there and that you were not to be questioned about the events and he agreed."

Tyler looked at him, "If you like you can use one of your Vulcan methods of verifying that it is all in the past. You can, can remove what you want from my memory if you feel it necessary for your peace of mind."

Before Spock had felt tempted to ask but had been unsure what Tyler knew and understood of Vulcan ways. Many Humans who knew of the meld and the touch were still very reluctant to allow it. To be given permission to touch his mind was a surprise and for Tyler to give him permission to remove something from his memory was staggering. "_For your peace of mind._" As he looked at the man Spock realized that Tyler was still thinking about his well-being and not his own.

"If I may I will just touch your mind to ensure it is the past. I will not alter nor remove it."

Gently he placed his fingers in their correct position and found that he had to search for where the memory was. Tyler did have it buried well in the past, he had buried it as something he had seen, not something he had been a part of. Spock knew then that nobody else would ever know of his emotional breakdown and nodded. With that done, Spock lightly brushed the chestnut colored hair into the style Tyler usually had it. "Thank you."

"That it?"

"I thank you for that. You have masterfully buried it. Doctor McCoy may ask a few medically related questions but the Captain will not question you." He felt a hand grip his, weakly, but a grip none the less, he took it in his and felt it try to squeeze his.

Tyler briefly opened his eyes, "Thanks, I did not want to lie to him. And thanks for coming by. Glad you are okay. Tired."

"I will remain with you till you are asleep."

McCoy walked over and looked at the registers and at his readings, "Slowly coming down but they are still way too high." Spock saw McCoy look at him, studying him, "He will fully recover, Spock. It was close but he is over the worst of it. It is good you have him sleeping".

"Doctor, I had nothing to do with him going to sleep."

"**Do you really believe that, Spock?**"


	6. Chapter 6

"There is nothing I did that would cause him to go to sleep, Doctor. It is clear that his body was in need of sleep and,"

"And, as usual, you are not acknowledging that human aspect in you and him. Now I know from what my scans tell me was done to you that you reaction to him just now had nothing to do with him just going down there, getting you, and totally destroying all records but that disc of what happened down there." the blue eyes showed him just how thoroughly McCoy had studied and was still studying him, "I know from how you acted just now that there was more, that something happened that is not on that tape, that neither of you is talking about and I know that is what just went on here."

An eyebrow arched but that was the only indication Spock gave. McCoy knew him too well, it seemed. "And just what, Doctor, do you think it was?" For a moment he just looked at the Human before him who was almost as close to him as Jim was, a being who possibly knew him better than he wanted to consider a possibility.

Just for a moment McCoy crossed is arms and slightly rocked on his heels then reached out and lightly placed his right hand on Spock's should before giving a squeeze, "I think it was something emotional and personal. I think that with how you mind would have been at the time you may have been unimaginably confused and scared and said things to him you find almost impossible to verbally express, things you find difficult to say to me or even to Jim."

"Does,"

The hand on his shoulder tightened again and he saw the smile about the blue eyes then the rest of the face, "I told Jim what he, both as a friend and your Captain, needed to know."

"And that was?"

"That my scans showed you had been through a very rough time as those drugs played havoc with your mind and that you needed time and rest, that the scans reviews nothing else had happened, and that we were damned lucky that Tyler did what he did when you consider he really is not a computer expert nor have more than basic medical training. I was sticking to the provable, Spock, not the probable. You go get some rest, he is sleeping well now."

Just for a flickering second the Vulcan closed his eyes. He had assumed, obviously like Jim and many others, that Tyler was a computer and medically trained officer. To have been able to. He stopped. All Tyler had said was he had got the disc and destroyed the computers, he did not specify how but clearly the explosion had. On many occasions he had seen Tyler assisting in Sickbay so had again assumed like others that he was medically trained.

Only when he looked back at Tyler did he feel the hand on his shoulder tighten, "He will be fine, Spock. Now, go get some rest. Sleep would be better but if you want to just rest and meditate that is fine. I have told Jim that you are off-duty for at least twenty-four hours. I will contact you if there is any change."

"He, he was not medically trained, was he?"

"He had helped out often enough in here when there have been major developments and we have been short-staffed. If you're wondering about how he knew about Vulcan anatomy he had studied the various anatomies we were likely to come into contact with. He had been in helping once or twice when you and Jim have been brought in and has learned what he knows that way. The old fashioned Human hands-on way."

"As still is the way, Doctor, in some Vulcan artisan traditions and holistic medical practices." As Spock looked at McCoy he saw how McCoy was looking at him and he realized that there was every possibility Jim did not know that Tyler was not the specialist he believed him to be. "It seems Tyler is one of those individuals who is skilled in many areas to a certain practical and applicable level through exposure and some hands-on but is content to work in a role that would be, for them, a fairly relaxed."

McCoy let out a slow breath and nodded, "Makes one wonder how many others are like him on the ship."

"I would suspect not that many, if any, at least not among Humans, as it is not typical of ninety-four point three percent of those who join Starfleet as they are after promotion and not necessary contentment in one position. I believe Tyler has been a Lieutenant in Engineering for a number of years, much to Mister Scott's relief."

McCoy shook his head and chuckled, "Yes, Scotty says that Tyler will work away quietly repairing anything he sets him to repair even if it is the same sort of equipment over and over again. Says Tyler takes real pride in his work and is a tireless worker but when he, as Scotty terms it, switches off at the end of a shift, he just vanishes."

"Vanishes?"

"Well, he leaves Engineering but I think he either comes here to help or goes to the gym or the library computers to read. He seems to suffer from a form of insatiable curiosity." McCoy gave him a smile, "Seems you both have that, Spock. You both have that almost consuming need to learn more and more about different things. Fortunately his form dose not have any of the quirky aspects your form does."

"And if I may ask, what are they?"

"Just that, Spock. Wanting to know more or correcting the words used in casual conversations."

An eyebrow started to arch and Spock did not stop it, "Doctor, I do so only for clarification and protection."

Now the doctor looked perplexed and deep inside himself Spock laughed as the man had, as usual, reacted as he expected, "Oh, I can understand the clarification you so insist on but what do you mean protection?" What are you protecting?"

"What I attempt to do, Doctor, is protect Standard from slipping into disuse which is a prelude to the death of a language as happened to the early Earth language of Latin. I believe that Latin has not been used outside of the sciences for several millennium, and then only by the masters of the different fields of the sciences which were largely founded when Latin was one a very commonly used language." Spock was silent for a moment at looked at McCoy and saw he had the man thinking and knew he would be thinking of how to react.

"I, I believe I remember something from that old language, Spock. One word for something that I said to you before."

"And what is that word, Doctor."

McCoy looked directly at him and said, "Somnum."

Spock nodded, "I will get some sleep now, Doctor. As you assured me before I know you will contact me if there is any change with Tyler. Thank you." He started for the door and paused and looked back at McCoy, "Doctor McCoy, vos amici mei estis."

In the privacy of his quarters Spock was preparing to settle for some mediation before he went to sleep when his computer bleeped indicating a message. He glanced at it and momentarily smiled, it was from McCoy. His smile broadened even more when he read the message, "I, idem mihi." He knew that he would sleep well, that McCoy would let him know if there was any change in Tyler's condition, and his human side was telling him he was home and safe with friends all around him.

Fini

* * *

**A/N That's another one from the pile retyped. Going to be gone about three weeks and then will attack the pile and try to get them all done by the end of July. Thanks for your comments. Enjoy and have fun. **


End file.
